


Gone

by AiraSilver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the impact of death on a family, on a person, on just people themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> The death isn't really spoken of but it is there, kind of at the end though really is when (I think) you, the reader, realizes it.

She stood off to the side, watching as her family walked right by her. They didn’t see her, didn’t notice she was standing beside them, could reach out and touch them.

 

She wanted to touch them, to speak but she knew that it wouldn’t work. She tried it so many times before only to be so disappointed. It was heartbreaking to watch her. The people she stood with watched her with worried eyes. All were wondering how long it take until she gave up. Literally gave up. 

She was only still here on earth because she hadn’t given up. But the way she was acting, the way she just seemed to disappear into herself, they wondered. How much longer could she hold on? How much longer until she finally disappeared? For good?

As they wondered she finally gave up. Gasps and cries were heard but she disappeared. She left, giving up. Finally she gave up.

What she didn’t notice, didn’t see was that her family….her family finally, finally saw her. They saw her as she left. They cried out but it was to late. She was gone.

Their daughter, sister, friend, child was gone.


End file.
